lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Vaith
' House Vaith' is a medium sized Vandal house that lives within the Kingdom Of Lucerne and operates itself out of the Dorne capital of Sunspear Hold, but holds its seat within Vaegril. House Vaith was once a vassal of House Jestife but during the madness of House Jestife they lost signifant numbers and following the ordeal they became a sworn house to House Martell who had stormed their small castle west of Lucerne in Vaegril. House Vaith controls the town of Vaegril where they hold their seat within the holdfast of the town. Vaegril's population allows House Vaith to have a sizeable levy force and also a large tax base of whom they have historically taxed quite heavily in return for providing higher services then most other masterly houses do. House Vaith was one of the thousands of houses that fled Swedan and moved southward towards the promised peace of the southern lands. When they eventually arrived in the Valley of Lucerne they came to come under the control of House Jestife who used them as a loyalist house that they would have as manpower support and this system led to House Vaith gaining power but it also led to their somewhat downfall when their master house sided with John Lovie and brought them down with them. Taken control of by House Martell they would expand even further, and gained much more wealth when they opened large farmlands through the expansive nature of the reign of James Lovie. House Vaith would take part in the Journey where they joined there masterly house in House Martell in fighting in the major battles of that conflict. House Vaith would once again go with the royal family when they sent a very large force to take part in the History Early History Noteable Members Family Members *(Ser) Mavin Vaith **Haley Vaith (Haley Braxton) ***(Ser) Rendrik Vaith II. ***Sigmund Vaith ***Laley Vaith *Alana Vaith (Alana Cera) **(Ser) Martin Cera *(Ser) Rendrik Vaith **Alaea Vaith (Alaea Blackwood) ***Genna Vaith ***Alys Vaith (Alys Rosby) ****Luca Rosby *****Ander Rosby *****Alysia Rosby *****Morganna Rosby ***Melessa Vaith Other Noteables Banner Houses House Trant See Also : House Trant House Trant is a small Vandal House that lives in the Kingdom of Lucerne and operates itself out of the House Vaith seat of Vaegril. House Trant is the banner house of House Vaith of whom they were commanded to follow when House Martell gave House Vaith the command of Sunspear's defenses, and second their leadership since House Martell was infused in both Sunspear, and Lucerne and couldn't be in both places at the same time. Their words are "So End Our Foes", and this is due to the fact that during the reign of Doban Martell they had gained the reputation of being an elite fighting force that was to be always trusted in eliminating their enemy. They blazon their shields with azure, a hanged man, sable, and this an icon to the fact that several of their members were hung during the Bloody Supper. House Trant was founded along the same time as House Sand, and their family had sent its entire male line to the War in Arnor where they fought alongside House Vaith during the battles that followed. After becoming a dependable member of the House Vaith battle plans their leader in Brendan Trant was knighted during the Battle of Fornost and following this became the sworn house of House Vaith. They would become a sizeable house during the days following the War in Arnor but then suddenly they were devestated by the Bloody Supper which killed many members of the family, and left them broken as a fighting force as they had died in order to help various members of their lord house escape the city. Their sacrifice was not forgotten and when Sunspear was handed over to House Vaith they took their most loyal banner house with them, and put House Trant in control of the military of Sunspear of which gave them a huge amount of power. House Rosby See Also : House Rosby ' House Rosby' is a medium sized Vandal House that lives within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and operates itself out of Lucerne Hold the capital of the Kingdom, and the town of Hoxter . House Rosby became the banner house of House Vaith at some point in the history of the valley, and following this they became the masters of the town of Hoxter located inside Dorne and from here they dominate the town, but their most recent leader in Gyles Rosby has become the master of coins in Lucerne and thus very important in Lucerne Hold. Their blazon consists into three red chevronels on ermine, and this is a simple aesthetic choice with no foundation in their history. Their words have never been important and it usually becomes a joke amongst the current patriarch to make up a new one since they forgot the last. House Rosby has had a long history in the valley of Lucerne, and in this history they have never been known as the bravest of the people you might meet, but they have gained a reputation for good administration, and control of the people. In this way when the town of Hoxter opened its arms in rebellion during the Westfold War, it was House Vaith's advise that House Rosby should be given control of the town so that it would no longer hassle the nearbye Sunspear. House Rosby would attempt to lead the town but its poor economic position meant that nothing House Rosby seemed to attempt worked, and they found themselves policing a very angry town with little prospects for the future. House Rosby would somewhat retreat from Hoxter during the reign of Gyles Rosby of whom travelled to Lucerne and became the master of coins, and has been more focused on Lucerne then on Hoxter leader to a deteriating situation in Hoxter that goes unoticed due to the policing of the knightly houses of House Rosby. Category:Sworn House of House Martell Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne